


Bruises Like Watercolor

by sanQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Boys In Love, Breeding, Bruises, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Noya is a cockslut, Noya is a masochist, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, bruise kink, but not that rough, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanQ/pseuds/sanQ
Summary: Noya is purple and blue from his falls during their most recent game; the bruises are like watercolor spread over his skin, violet and ultramarine and goldenrod yellow swirling together."Asahi, ... I love your hands, I love them on me, they're so big, you could crush me ... I want you to crush me,fuck,I want you to hurt me, I think about it all the time, I can't stop thinking about it, everything you could do to me, I want it." He takes Asahi's hand and drags it down his body to his hip, presses his hand down hard over the bruise there, showing him what to do. Moans unabashedly at the touch.And once again, Asahi is at a loss because of Noya.





	Bruises Like Watercolor

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a bit of a sadist and I love size difference ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Was rewatching haikyuu, thought about how bruised the liberos must get, thought, _damn, that's hot,_ and BAM, this fic possessed me, mind body and soul, until I finished it.

It's humid in the midsummer heat, and a fan whirs beside the bed, barely doing anything to alleviate how stifling the bedroom is. A shirt hits the fan, making it wobble precariously for a moment before again finding balance. Asahi leans over Noya who is newly naked on the bed, laid out before him like his own personal prize. He's purple and blue from his falls during their most recent game; the bruises are like watercolor spread over his skin, violet and ultramarine and goldenrod yellow swirling together. Asahi isn't sure what it is exactly about how Noya is presently splayed out in front of him, but it makes him feel things he's never felt before.

He can't help but admire how the depth of color varies over Noya's torso. It makes his heart jump into his throat, and his blood feels like it's trembling, rushing, thrumming in his veins. His eyes slip down from Noya's face, flushed from their kissing, to his neck and chest where his small, pink nipples stand out against the purple and yellow of the bruises. He reaches out, grazing the pads of his fingers over Noya's nipples somewhat hesitantly, causing Noya to slip his eyes closed and let out a pleased hum. From there, Asahi slides his hands to Noya's trim waist. He's in awe at how small Noya is compared to him. He feels his cock swell as he realizes he could practically grasp the entirety of Noya's waist between his hands, he's so lithe. There is so much strength and energy coiled in that small, unassuming body. He has the strangest urge to grab and squeeze and bite. _Mine._

Noya tilts his head back, opens his mouth, begins to ramble, voice low and rasping: "Asahi, ... I love your hands, I love them on me, they're so big, you could crush me ... I want you to crush me, _fuck,_ I want you to hurt me, I think about it all the time, I can't stop thinking about it, everything you could do to me, I want it,"

Asahi feels the blood rush in his ears as fast and loud as whitewater. He _wants_ to crush Noya, feels the urge strong like a leash tugging on his heart; he feels enslaved to the desire. But he's scared. He wants to be rough, but he doesn't know how well he will be able to control himself when he feels like this, everything is new and exciting and overwhelming, he doesn't trust himself with the boy in front of him.

Noya immediately senses his hesitation and sits up.

"Asahi. I'm strong. You know I'm strong, you know you won't hurt me. I know you won't. You know how I fall and throw myself all over the court, getting beat up and banged up, and it's no big deal. And I want this." He takes in a shuddering breath. "I really, _really_ want this."

And Asahi wants it too, so he tries. He starts by grabbing Noya around the hips, thumbs on his hip bones, just rubbing in gentle circles, watching the movements of his thumbs intently but not seeing, like he's trying to work up the nerve. Noya doesn't push him. After a moment Asahi begins rubbing his palms up and down Noya's chest. It's good, but Noya wants more.

"Mmm, Asahi..."

And Asahi freezes up, jerks back. Noya fully opens his eyes to peer at him. They shine with intensity and seriousness.

"Asahi, you don't have to force yourself, just let yourself go, do what you crave. I'll love it, I promise. And if I somehow don't love it-- which won't happen by the way-- I'll let you know. You don't have anything to worry about. I know you'll take good care of me, make me feel good," he's smiling gently, tenderly, eyes full of trust and adoration. (Asahi's not sure he deserves it.)

He takes a breath and nods. Do what he craves? What does he want to do right now? Well, kissing that look off Noya's face sounds like a good place to start. They've done it before, it's familiar and comfortable and still so, so good. He leans forward to meet Noya and quickly gets lost in the firm, warm press of their lips together, then the gentle opening, Asahi's tongue slipping into Noya's mouth, licking in, feeling along teeth, along the roof of his mouth, slicking and slipping hot and wet against Noya's tongue. Noya flicks his small pink tongue against Asahi's, and Asahi's breath comes in shudders. He feels like a dying man-- that's how Noya makes him feel. He slides a hand into Noya's hair. Noya sucks his tongue into his mouth with gentle pressure and suction, small slurping sounds escaping as he does so, bobbing his head slightly on Asahi's tongue, mimicking the motions of a blowjob. Asahi lets out an undignified sound-- it's so much, too much.

Noya ruts against him, takes Asahi's hand and drags it down his body to his hip, presses his hand down hard over the bruise there, showing Asahi what to do. He breaks the kiss to let out a moan, "aah!," abs contracting and upper body jerking forward, and Asahi feels the sound travel like lava down his spine and to the tips of his fingers. He wants. He wants so bad. And so he does. He grabs Noya's hips in each hand and presses down, applies pressure on the bruises, barely at first. Noya's "mmm, mmm!" spurs him to press more firmly. Noya groans loud and unabashed, squirming against Asahi's grip.

" _Yesssssssss,_ " he hisses. His flushed cock bobs on his stomach as he wiggles in Asahi's hold, hips jerking, head thrashing to the side.

Again Asahi is at a loss because of Nishinoya. How can he enjoy this so much? But Asahi's cock is throbbing in his jeans, seeing Noya like this. He's never been this turned on in his life. Well, he supposes, as long as Noya really does like this, which he clearly does, then why not go with it, follow his impulses as they come?

After a second of contemplation, he slides his palms back up over Noya's chest, down to his purpled forearms, which he grabs tight, maneuvering him onto his bruised knees and elbows.

He palms gently at Noya's ass. "Would you like it if I spanked you?" His voice comes out low, sounds like gravel.

"Yes! _Please,_ Asahi, I'll take anything you give me, I'll take everything,"

_Fuuuuuuck._

He pulls his arm back for a hit, landing a firm slap over the curve of Noya's cheek. He doesn't miss the jerk in Noya's hips.

"Mm, harder! I wanna feel it when I sit for weeks, wanna think about this," the upward lilt in his voice is alluring.

He winds up for another. He's not a wing spiker for nothing-- the sound of the slap seems to resound in the room.

"Nng!"

He smacks again, leaving just enough time between hits for Noya to feel the sting. He enjoys the redness his hand leaves behind, enjoys seeing Noya's hard prick swinging between his thighs, seeing the string of pre dripping down to the sheets. He hopes Noya's asscheeks bruise beautiful like the rest of him-- the thought of Noya squirming in his seat in class because of him is just too good.

Asahi continues until his hand is sore and smarting, until Noya's sobs shake his whole body. He rubs a hand gently over the stinging skin of Noya's ass. He wants to bite, feels the urge in his jaw to clamp down, and so he does, taking the meat of Noya's asscheek between his teeth and pulling a bit. Noya lets out a yelp.

Then, following his next impulse, he leans down to tongue at Noya's opening. Noya hums, and Asahi shivers at the sound; he always loves how vocal Noya is. It's tight at first, but as Asahi kitten licks into him again and again and again, stubble scratching against Noya’s ass and spit beginning to trail down his chin, the taut muscle there starts to loosen.

He pulls back slowly. He  almost feels out of body when he says, "Can I fuck you?" Noya's hips jerk in response.

"Yes! Fuck me, I want it, give it to me, I want it all, I want you so bad, _fuck_ , I want your huge fingers in me, I want your cock,"

And how could he say no to that?

So he grabs the lube out of his bedside drawer, squeezes some onto his fingers, warms the lube up for a moment. Trails a slick finger down over Noya's hole, over his taint, eliciting a shiver. Then for good measure, he squeezes a dab of lube directly onto Noya's hole, watching as it slowly slips down. Noya squirms, pushing his hips back a little.

"C'mon..."

So he pushes in, just the tip of his index finger, up to the first knuckle, pausing and then continuing until his whole finger is sheathed. It's hot inside and so tight, feels like his finger is being squeezed, milked, sucked in. He can feel Noya's heartbeat throbbing around his finger. Noya lets out a small sigh of pleasure, dropping his head to his forearms. Asahi wiggles his finger a little, testing the waters, in awe at the feeling wrapped around his finger. He pulls out and slowly thrusts back in a few times, feeling the slick glide from the lube. He can't wait until it's his dick that's being squeezed like that instead of his finger.

He leans over Noya's body to breathe into his ear, low and husky, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He kisses and nibbles over Noya's shoulders, continuing to slowly thrust his finger in and out, eventually squeezing a second finger, and then a third, past that tight ring of muscle. He feels like his fingers are getting strangled, it's so tight. Noya's breathing is heavy. He's so small, and Asahi's hands are so big, it must be quite a stretch-- but he knows Noya likes that. Asahi curls his fingers gently, softly rubbing against the slight protrusion of Noya's prostate, and Noya's cock throbs and bounces between his legs in response.

"Asaaahiiii," Noya looks back at him over his shoulder, expression sultry, whether deliberate or not, "C'mon, I'm ready, I've been ready, c'mon, give me your dick."

Asahi flushes at Noya's frankness, momentarily overwhelmed. He must have been taking too long, because the next thing he knows, Noya has pushed his back up against the headboard and crawled into his lap, head nestled in the crook of Asahi's head and shoulder. His breath fans hot over Asahi's neck, making goosebumps rise on his skin as he slowly unzips Asahi's fly and pulls his dick out through the hole in his boxers.

"...Oh, lube," he mutters and shuffles backwards, grasping for the lube on the bedspread. He squeezes lube into his palm and strokes it down over Asahi's cock, a look of rapture on his face. Then he climbs back into Asahi's lap, biting his lip, biting back a slight smile. And what a sight to behold-- Asahi can't keep his hands from slipping to Noya's small and slender waist, holding him there, thumbs digging in just above his belly button, feeling the hard muscle under his bruised skin.

"Ah, mm,... hey, wait, give me a second!" He laughs, swatting at Asahi's hands. "Let me put it in first..." The excitement in his eyes is like electricity.

He presses the blunt head of Asahi's cock to his hole, pausing there, then starting to push his hips down. He bears down for a moment until the head pops in. It's definitely a stretch for Noya, but it's good, it burns just right. He continues to sink down slowly, bit by bit, until his ass meets the tops of Asahi's thighs, and he trembles there for a bit. Asahi breathes heavily through his nose, trying not to come. He can't believe something so big fits in his small boyfriend-- but he guesses he shouldn't be surprised. It's Noya, after all. He can do anything, take anything.

So he holds Noya's face in his hand and brings their lips together, licking open Noya's lips, tonguing into his mouth. He smooths his hands up and down Noya's sides, pressing gently. Noya quakes and jerks in his hold, panting into his mouth. Then he slowly lifts his hips, hesitantly rolling side to side and front to back as he gets used to the feeling. Soon, he's bouncing on Asahi's cock, his own dick bobbing between his legs, sometimes smacking the thin trail of hair over his lower stomach.

Asahi encompasses Noya's whole frame in his arms, cuddles him to his chest, noses at his neck tentatively, leans his forehead there. As he feels the pleasure build in his gut, he bites down hard on the skin at the juncture of Noya's neck and shoulder. Noya yelps, startled-- it's good. Somehow, Asahi feels that yelp reverberate through his whole body.

He pulls back to watch Noya. He's enranced by that pretty face, flushed and pink, eyes half lidded and lips slightly swollen, looking fucked out, so fucking gone. It's a good look. He's entranced by the view of his cock being sucked into Noya's body, the lube making it shine and slick as the tight muscle of Noya's entrance squeezes down on him. He reaches down to feel at where they're connected, where his cock disappears into Noya each time he lifts his hips. He wonders if Noya could take more... the thought is too inticing. He grabs Noya's hip with one hand to still him, then slowly presses the tip of his forefinger to Noya's hole, paralell to his cock. He slowly pushes the tip in.

It almost seems like it won't fit. He's pushing his finger up but it's just not going in. Once Noya realizes what he's trying to do, he bears his hips down slightly, rocking back and forth, trying to pop his finger in. His teeth are gritted and his eyes are squeezed shut.

It works, though, popping in, and Noya is definitely getting off on it (not that Asahi isn't also about to burst, himself). Noya's eyes are glassy and blown, and he's moaning, " _Fuuuuuuuck_... that's SO hot .."

Asahi can't help but agree.

He keeps his finger still inside of Noya, and uses his other hand on Noya's hip to guide him up and down on his cock and finger. It's slow going at first, but he can tell Noya's not going to last long. Noya's dick head is purple from neglect, and he's trembling something fierce.

Asahi leans forward and spits forcefully on Noya's cock. Noya jerks and moans from it.

"Touch yourself for me, cockslut." His voice doesn't sound like his own.

And Noya does: one, two strokes over his length and his vision goes white and he's coming, toes and fingers curling hard, body shaking, cock spurting white all across Asahi's abdomen and chest, one spurt even landing on his chin. Asahi feels like his finger really will get squeezed off at this rate, it's too tight. Noya goes limp, then, sated.

Asahi is not done yet, though. He pulls out and flips Noya back onto his hands and knees-- well, more like his knees and upper body, since it seems Noya can't hold himself up anymore. He takes Noya's bruised forearms in one hand, holding them at the base of his spine, and grabs a fistful of Noya's hair in his other hand, pulling. He leans over Noya's back, nearly growling in his ear:

"I'm gonna come inside you, gonna fill you with my come, gonna get you pregnant. Would you like that, Yuu? Want my come inside?"

Noya can only keen and nod.

A few more slams of his hips and Asahi's coming, orgasm shaking through his whole body. His come continues to pump into Noya even with his last few weak thrusts, filling him up. When he pulls out, come dribbles out of Noya's hole, down his taint to the bedsheets.

Noya collapses as soon as Asahi stops supporting him, limp and rubbery, seeming barely alive. The only sign of life is his arm which is making a grabby motion at Asahi, telling him _come here and cuddle me_  in no uncertain terms. Overwhelming fondness and warmth fill Asahi's chest. He shakes his head at Noya, chuckling and saying, "You can wait a bit, Yuu, let me get something to wipe you down."

He leaves on wobbly legs and comes back with a hot damp washcloth, which he uses to gently wipe Noya down, first his front, then his ass. When he's done he tosses it on the floor for future Asahi to deal with, and jumps onto the bed, arm flinging over Noya's back, causing him to let out an ungraceful but very cute "oof!".

Asahi gingerly turns Noya over so that he's facing him, pulling him into his broad chest, Noya's hands curled in front of himself, making him look that much smaller. Asahi nuzzles the top of Noya's head and smothers his face into his hair. Then, his mind wanders.

...He can't believe he said those things and acted like that! What possessed him?? He feels embarrassed, almost ashamed, face burning bright red.

"'sahi," Noya's sounds drowsy, "I can hear you ruminating..."

Asahi shifts his eyes to the side as if it could help him avoid Noya. Noya pulls back a bit, moving into Asahi's field of vision so that their gazes meet.

"You don't need to worry. That was AMAZING, you did SO well, seriously! I'm so glad you did this for me... I really appreciate it. Thank you." His smile is tender, his hair is mussed, and he looks _beyond_ adorable.

Asahi's worry abates a bit. He tips his head to rub Noya's button nose with his own. "Thank _you._ For understanding me."

"Mmm... anytime, babe.." Noya blinks excruciatingly slow, his eyelashes fluttering against the pillow.

Asahi watches him fall asleep, listens to his slow, even breathing until he, too, falls into the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it (: I'd love if you left a comment, comments are my sustenance!  
> Twitter: @leishenq


End file.
